GuessMyUserName
About GuessMyUserName GuessMyUserName has been around Board 8 only since summer of 2005, despite the creation date it says I have been trying to switch accounts... My main used to be TheMissingShoe... because I'd lose my shoes a lot... bleh... shush! Some Stickamers also believe he es furry, after some impersonator disguised in the name of "GuessMyUserName" went into Zachnorn's room and claimed to wear a Lugia fursuit. GMUN always claims he es not furry, however. GMUN is a regular on Stickam. Marriage On the night 'o Sunday, September 30th '07, GMUN and his beloved deary, pikaness, got married! The two of them have settled down with _currently_ a daughter, PikaUserName, and a son, GuessMyNess, and twins GuessMyUserNess (boy) and PikaMyUserName. They also currently reside at three places: their first home GMUN builteth way down yonder in the Pika Pika Nurse province, a second home out of the country way off at Board Eight 3, and they also still go back to their honeymoon suite every now and then! The two spend their days together working over at Board Eight 2 as the most active admins there, as well as spending time at home and watching over their children as they grow old... aww. Top 10 Video-Game Characters *1. Celes Chere *2. Samus *3. Link *4. Locke Cole *5. Pikachu *6. Luigi *7. Shadow *8. Mega Man *9. Kefka *10. Yoshi Top 10 Games *1. Final Fantasy VI *2. Super Smash Bros. Melee *3. The Legend Of Zelda - A Link To The Past *4. Super Mario 64 *5. Super Metroid *6. Super Mario RPG - Legend of the 7 Stars *7. Metroid Prime *8. Star Fox 64 *9. Sonic Adventure 2 Battle *10. Mega Man X3 Interviews With GMUN Interview #1: smurf (4:48:45 PM): ok... so you agree 100% honesty? GuessMyScrnName (4:50:11 PM): Yeah, sure. smurf (4:48:54 PM): Cool. smurf (4:49:04 PM): 1) Do any of these involve pikaness ' smurf (4:49:20 PM): awkward pause. Never a good sign smurf (4:49:25 PM): *puts a tick in the box* GuessMyScrnName (4:50:56 PM): Hmm? smurf (4:49:46 PM): ANSWER THE QUESTION. GuessMyScrnName (4:51:11 PM): I DONT SEE A WAY GuessMyScrnName (4:51:20 PM): ... do any of which! smurf (4:50:13 PM): Any of your creepy thoughts GuessMyScrnName (4:51:42 PM): Oh, yeah. GuessMyScrnName (4:52:25 PM): ... they all are... I don't really have creepy thoughts on anything else... which in itself sounds kinda creepy.... smurf (4:51:17 PM): Thought so! '''smurf (4:52:05 PM): 2) Do these thoughts descend into sexual? ' GuessMyScrnName (4:53:35 PM): >_____>;; smurf (4:52:22 PM): BEARING IN MIND YOU PROMISED HONESTY smurf (4:52:30 PM): (this'll get worse before it gets better btw. ^.^) GuessMyScrnName (4:54:05 PM): Erm... sometimes... depending on how you define sexual thoughts. 'smurf (4:53:08 PM): 3) Have you ever fapped while thinking about pikaness. >_< ' smurf (4:53:17 PM): A yes or no will do here. I really dont want to know any further GuessMyScrnName (4:54:40 PM): >_____________<;; GuessMyScrnName (4:54:44 PM): Errr... GuessMyScrnName (4:54:47 PM): uhhhh.... smurf (4:53:32 PM): XD. That's a yes smurf (4:53:36 PM): Just say it. ¬_¬ GuessMyScrnName (4:54:57 PM): *silence* smurf (4:53:44 PM): *ticks box* 'smurf (4:54:04 PM): 4) If Pikaness asked you for an e-relationship how would your respond? ' GuessMyScrnName (4:55:44 PM): ... erm.. yesh sir, I believe I would... >__>; 'smurf (4:55:03 PM): 5) If Pikaness asked you to meet her in person for fun and maybe more. how would you respond? ' GuessMyScrnName (4:57:25 PM): ... I'd find a way to make it happen... (my relatives live in the east coast and I go to visit sometimes...)... >___> smurf (4:56:24 PM): Wow you've got it all worked out. ^_^ GuessMyScrnName (4:57:49 PM): >_< GuessMyScrnName (4:57:55 PM): Damn you and your furriness smurf (4:56:50 PM): Hush up Romeo, 5 more questions to go GuessMyScrnName (4:58:19 PM): *sigh* 'smurf (4:57:22 PM): 6) If Pikaness admitted to being furry and declared she would only date a furry. Would you go furry (assuming in the unlikely even that you're not already furry)? ' GuessMyScrnName (4:59:17 PM): ...... um.... believe or not, I've actually had this come to mind... (creepiness rises yet again)... and yes. smurf (4:58:04 PM): ha ha GuessMyScrnName (4:59:26 PM): >____>; 'smurf (4:58:35 PM): 7) Does how pikaness looks have any bearing on your affection for her? ' GuessMyScrnName (5:00:36 PM): Not neccessarily... I mean, I only know her through intrawebz, that couldn't possibly come into consideration. 'smurf (5:00:12 PM): 8) How long have you felt this way about her? ' GuessMyScrnName (5:02:34 PM): this way? I'm not exactly sure when that started... but she's been one of my favourite users since even back on my original account... smurf (5:01:31 PM): When did you start having "these" thoughts I mean. smurf (5:01:35 PM): Straight away or just recently? GuessMyScrnName (5:03:11 PM): Not recently. But not really straight away either. 'smurf (5:02:40 PM): 9) How do you feel about having these feelings? Are you creeped out by them because its the internet? Or is it kinda cool to feel that way about her? ' GuessMyScrnName (5:04:34 PM): Creep out because of it being on teh intrawebz mainly. GuessMyScrnName (5:04:37 PM): *creeped smurf (5:03:23 PM): Final Question GuessMyScrnName (5:04:46 PM): Woo!\ 'smurf (5:03:34 PM): 10) Are you in love with her? ' GuessMyScrnName (5:05:08 PM): Gah, I don't like how this is going... smurf (5:04:03 PM): It's a simple question. GuessMyScrnName (5:05:50 PM): I'm... not too sure, I've been leaning towards yes for a while though. Infatuation can go so far though. smurf (5:05:20 PM): Ok rate the infatuation on a scale of 1-10. 1 being a slight crush, 10 being burning raging love. GuessMyScrnName (5:07:28 PM): I don't have much experience on love, so I wouldn't really know... but I'll just say... 8-9... >______> smurf (5:06:27 PM): Ok, aaaand we're done. I gotta say this was worth the furry admittance. =P GuessMyScrnName (5:07:54 PM): Blah, curse you! '''Interview #2: smurf (3:06:01 PM): So let me just clarify. And this will be logged in case of confusion. smurf (3:06:37 PM): I have to admit that I am furry and can't deny it between 15 July and 15 September. If I DO deny it, you get to shoot 10 questions at me. I guess 10 questions each time I slip up. smurf (3:06:45 PM): In addition I get another 10 questions right now for the extra month GuessMyScrnName (3:08:45 PM): That sounds about right. It's a deal. smurf (3:07:18 PM): Cool. Ok time to think of some questions hmmm smurf (3:08:01 PM): ok ready? GuessMyScrnName (3:09:44 PM): Sure. smurf (3:08:25 PM): 1) Have you ever had a crush or any feelings for any other user on Board 8. If so, who? ' GuessMyScrnName (3:10:22 PM): I haven't had any feelings for any other Board 8er. '''smurf (3:08:53 PM): 2) Have you ever fapped to furry material? ' GuessMyScrnName (3:11:16 PM): Uhm... nope. 'smurf (3:10:02 PM): 3) Have you ever had a girlfriend ' GuessMyScrnName (3:11:50 PM): >_>; smurf (3:10:18 PM): hee hee GuessMyScrnName (3:12:11 PM): Nope. I've only had other people have crushes on me that I didn't know how to return... 'smurf (3:10:56 PM): 4) Have you ever had gay or bi feelings? ' GuessMyScrnName (3:12:40 PM): Not at all. smurf (3:11:02 PM): this includes dreams GuessMyScrnName (3:12:47 PM): Still the answer is no, 'smurf (3:11:59 PM): 5) If pikaness admitted to being a man, would you still have a crush on him? ' GuessMyScrnName (3:14:30 PM): Well, I'd be off on how someone could lie to people for so long that I wouldn't have feelings anymore, but pika'd still be my favourite user. 'smurf (3:13:23 PM): 6) Which do you think are more attractive.White Girls or Black girls? ' GuessMyScrnName (3:15:17 PM): ... white... smurf (3:14:05 PM): heh heh GuessMyScrnName (3:15:47 PM): >_>; 'smurf (3:15:19 PM): 7) If a 12 year old girl who was really cute started hitting on you and asked you to come back to her place for sex. What would you do? ' GuessMyScrnName (3:17:36 PM): I'd probably refuse the offer. smurf (3:16:13 PM): probably? smurf (3:16:20 PM): It'd be a tough decision? GuessMyScrnName (3:18:02 PM): Not really.. GuessMyScrnName (3:18:30 PM): ... just bad wording on my part. 'smurf (3:17:35 PM): 8) What user do you dislike the most on board 8 who isnt named Vlado, jp, Lady Ashe or SmartMuffin. You HAVE to pick one. ' GuessMyScrnName (3:19:37 PM): Pssh, this is an easy one. GuiGa-whatever. 'smurf (3:19:36 PM): 9) You're standing on top of a cliff. Zachnorn, SEP, pikaness and warning_crazy are all hanging off the edge about to fall to a certain death. You only have time to save 3 of them. Who do you let fall? ' GuessMyScrnName (3:22:18 PM): pikaness, w_c, and Zachnorn..... (very sowwie to the SEP)... smurf (3:21:40 PM): lol smurf (3:21:43 PM): ok final question GuessMyScrnName (3:23:52 PM): Woo! These have been much easier to answer, and less embarrasing than last time! ^_^ smurf (3:22:27 PM): Yeah they haven't rolled as smoothly as last time. =P 'smurf (3:23:39 PM): 10) Imagine your sister was Keira Knightley and she attempted to make a sexual pass at you while your house was empty. What would you do? Do her or tell her to back off? ' GuessMyScrnName (3:26:04 PM): I think I'd back off... smurf (3:24:43 PM): I'm gonna need a decisivie answer. smurf (3:24:53 PM): What you're saying is that you'd say no to sex with Keria Knightley? <_< GuessMyScrnName (3:27:16 PM): If I were to be "imagining" her to be my sister, which I'm pretty sure is the question here, then yeah. smurf (3:25:49 PM): alrighty then. That's it. Wasn't so bad. =P GuessMyScrnName (3:27:34 PM): Wasn't bad at all! ... GuessMyScrnName (3:39:29 PM): ... Bah, I gotta come clean on something, or else that'll mean I go don't go through with my deals 100% like you... GuessMyScrnName (3:39:38 PM): ... question 2... may not have had a true answer... GuessMyScrnName (3:39:39 PM): >.> smurf (3:40:30 PM): O_O '''Interview #3: smurf (1:58:19 PM): Alright lets get this over with. ¬_¬ GuessMyScrnName (2:00:45 PM): What ever you say. smurf (1:58:46 PM): teh rules. #1 Honesty, #2 Answer all questions, #3 Dont swear. smurf (1:58:50 PM): You agree to those? GuessMyScrnName (2:01:12 PM): But of course smurf (1:59:14 PM): 1) Are you a furry? ' GuessMyScrnName (2:01:48 PM): Truthfully: I really don't know... >_>; smurf (1:59:42 PM): So you're in a state of confusion? <_< GuessMyScrnName (2:02:12 PM): fur-currious? confursion? smurf (2:00:08 PM): confursion, I like it. You're picking up the lingo pretty fast! GuessMyScrnName (2:02:30 PM): :O '''smurf (2:00:19 PM): 2) Before the whole GMUN = furry thing started, had you any furry tendenciese? ' smurf (2:00:22 PM): *tendencies GuessMyScrnName (2:03:05 PM): I don't think I've looked into it at all before the GMUN es furry thing started... 'smurf (2:01:16 PM): 3) Roughly how many times have you wangsturbated to furry material ' GuessMyScrnName (2:03:39 PM): Eep. smurf (2:01:27 PM): payback. ^.^ smurf (2:01:40 PM): Round off to the nearest 100 I guess GuessMyScrnName (2:04:25 PM): Pssh, that won't be neccessary... I'm guessing... 3 or 4 times? -_-" GuessMyScrnName (2:04:44 PM): And hey, even you have done it once! smurf (2:02:41 PM): This isn't about me. ^ That's so getting removed. ^_~ GuessMyScrnName (2:05:03 PM): Grrarr 'smurf (2:03:22 PM): 4) So you're in a state of confursion. So what animal does that make you? If you havent thought about it before, choose now! ' GuessMyScrnName (2:06:01 PM): I have no idea! GuessMyScrnName (2:06:10 PM): Uhmm... I'll go with... *ponders* GuessMyScrnName (2:07:18 PM): uhhmm... dog?.. at least I've made a GMUN the big blue dog picture before... but then again, I've also done the same with a Raichu... -_-" GuessMyScrnName (2:07:38 PM): Shush! smurf (2:05:35 PM): Being a Raichu furry. That'd be the perfect pikaness pick up gimmick!^_^ GuessMyScrnName (2:08:02 PM): >.> <.< 'smurf (2:06:49 PM): 5) Weeks after the whole "exposed" fiasco, how has your relationship with pika changed since then? ' GuessMyScrnName (2:10:19 PM): Hmm... well right after that happened I suppose there was a bit of silence between us... but now we seem to be back to normal. 'smurf (2:10:22 PM): 6) If CrimsonOcean asked you for an e-relationship with you, how would you respond? ' GuessMyScrnName (2:13:35 PM): I'd pass, duh. Just because I have feelings for one user on teh intrawebs liek dis, doesn't mean just anyone can get 'em! smurf (2:11:40 PM): DAMN. Good answer. Thought I'd catch you on that one. =( GuessMyScrnName (2:14:03 PM): :P '''smurf (2:12:06 PM): 7) Where does your sexuality lie on a scale of 1-10, 1 being straight, 5 bi, 10 gay GuessMyScrnName (2:14:37 PM): 1 or 2 I guess. smurf (2:13:18 PM): 8) pikaness and warning_crazy are hanging off the edge of a cliff. You only have time to save one, who do you save? ' GuessMyScrnName (2:16:04 PM): pikaness of course. sowwie to w_c and all, but he just can't compete! '''smurf (2:15:53 PM): 9) Here's a baseball bat. Now break 3 users legs with it. Who do you choose and why? ' GuessMyScrnName (2:18:40 PM): Hmm, I didn't think of this question ahead of time, which is strange since I was expecting it... GuessMyScrnName (2:18:58 PM): But uhh.. 1st: GuiGaWa-watever GuessMyScrnName (2:20:05 PM): And reason? Uh.. he's just my least favourite user, not that I really hate any... GuessMyScrnName (2:20:09 PM): 2nd: Vlado GuessMyScrnName (2:20:18 PM): since all the cool kids are doin' it. GuessMyScrnName (2:20:40 PM): 3rd: Probably you, for going back on your previous deal with me! Grraah! smurf (2:18:55 PM): WILL YOU STOP GOING ON ABOUT THAT GuessMyScrnName (2:21:24 PM): I COULDNT THINK OF ANYONE ELSE! GuessMyScrnName (2:21:25 PM): o wate smurf (2:19:09 PM): You got much more out of me than I did with you AND you have no proof of the deal GuessMyScrnName (2:21:27 PM): nvm smurf (2:19:12 PM): SO SHUT UP FURRY GuessMyScrnName (2:21:30 PM): change that to ses GuessMyScrnName (2:21:32 PM): *sess smurf (2:19:19 PM): <_< GuessMyScrnName (2:21:56 PM): reason: he just doesn't like me, and I gotsta get him before he gets me! :O 'smurf (2:24:19 PM): 10) Overall do you feel that Board 8 is a positive or negative influence on your life? ' GuessMyScrnName (2:27:35 PM): I'd say positive. I just can't really think of anything negative that has happened with my life due to Board 8, but it's given me some happy moments to cheereth me up! smurf (2:26:20 PM): Good stuff aaaaand thats it. You've been Ace Interview'D =P GuessMyScrnName (2:28:43 PM): Aww yeah. What Users Have Said About GMUN SBell0105: GuessMyUserName A Staunch supporter of FLAMING BALL and creator of the pic in my sig. (thanks). G-money has truly shown what it means to love Fiyah! And not CrosssFiyah. but Flaming Ball Fiyah! GMUN, previously not on my top 10, I dont think. Has recently moved into the ranks. He's quick with a joke or to light up your smoke, but this time there ISN'T some place that he'd rather be. EVERYBODY NOW! la-di-da, diddy-da...LA-DA DIDDY-DA DA-DA.... SING US A SONG YOUR THE GMUN MAN! Sing us a song TONIGHT! SBell0105 (Top Ten Tetrominoes): Numbah 1! ?????? Whats this? We don't know who the numbah one tetrimino is? No, I'm just foolin with ya. This guy is extra special to the Tetris world. Why without him, I dont think any of us would even be here. His name just fits together. Interlocking letters, It's like a tetris board on ice. Why on ice? Well because I'm a little chilly right now. ::Waves an angry fist:: Don't aruge. Anyway. Tetrimino's bow down to your leader. http://aycu25.webshots.com/image/39064/2005748661214346709_rs.jpg StifledSilence: 28. GuessMyUserName GMUN. GMUNNY. Or perhaps you know him be one of his countless alts? Well in any case, GMUN is someone you can always count on to be lively and fun. Whether he goes on an alt posting spree, or continues his efforts to prove Smurf is a furry, GMUN brightens up any topic and makes it better. I believe "Shenenigans" is a good term for his posting style. So GMUN often ends up being my rival in user contests. I've faced him in the UUL. I faced him in the final ten of Sabin's Save My User contest. I faced him in the trenches. I faced him in the swamps. I faced him in the...well you get the point. He participates in a lot of the same stuff I do, which is why it's so easy to notice him around. GMUN has his fair share of drama. The Board Eight Two incident. The whole pikaness obsession thing. But who cares? It's just the internet. He can do what he wants. People who mind too much just like to cause trouble. Taslion: 22.GuessMyUserName I'm not entirely sure why I put you so low on the list. I pretty much put everyone from stickam way up there... so yeah. >.> I think its because I see your presence on stickam as being entirely different from your board presence. Which is something I should talk about! I think you're really the only one (besides maybe zach) who has both a strong presence in stickam and on b8. Lol @ furrygmun stuff from old days. Pikaness funnies. Ah, honestly I don't have much more to say. SwordSaint892: Ninth Mention GuessMyUserName This one's a pretty odd one. I don't really ever remember talking to GMUN about anything ever, but hell, I like the guy. I did participate in his "The Truth Hurts", where he proceeded to be a smartass, and furthermore, owned me pretty soundly; but he was nice enough to let me have more questions. I know he caught a lot of fire with all the pikaness stuff, but that doesn't bother me. I've had a dumb online crush before. In retrospect, it was really dumb. To be honest, I kinda wish I got to talk to GMUN more, eh has online crushes with girls (that could possibly be a guy) and doesn't afriad of anything. LiselTestify: GuessMyUserName You're a pretty cool but incredibly misguided fellow that a lot of people seem to look down on (I wonder if you even realize it sometimes). Whenever I think about trying to become better friends with you the first thing that comes to mind is that we probably have nothing in common. You just seem like one of those people who shares no interests at all in me, and I don't know if it's a first impression thing or a subconscious vibe that I've picked up just from watching you post for so long. It's kinda lame though, because I know you're more decent than a lot of people around here and you seem like you actually like me. I think it's really sad that you're still afraid to look at the whole pikaness thing with a clear head. I can understand that you probably don't want to be hurt by the realization and are defending yourself, but at a certain point it just becomes sad. There are things in life that everyone has to either face or try to protect themselves from (which probably drives them crazy.) It would suck if you went nuts, as there would be one less awesome user on the boards. I remember writing you into Power Users battle a long time ago, and Guess ended up being my favorite character. Which is weird now that I think about it because you never even read the story (but you must've signed up or I wouldn't have put you into it). I think you should try to AIM me some time if you want to talk about life in general or even just random, pointless crap. Most of the time I'm not that busy or I wouldn't be on AIM. neonreaper: GMUN I would be very much surprised if you didn't use the word "nuzzle" in an instant message this week. I want to be more critical of you, but you're young. I'm guessing the real world isn't that great for you, for whatever reason. And you internalize a lot. I'm guessing this expressive, goofy, emotional guy on the internet is different from what people in real life would describe you as. You're a bit needy, even for a young guy. Watch out for being codependent in the future - you could end up being "that guy".. calling a girl over and over instead of just taking the hint. You're only 15, so you've got some more mistakes to make. I don't know if you'll be given the opportunities to really learn and grow, if you spend all your time online. And maybe I'm wrong, but it does seem like you probably spend too much time here or other board 8 spinoffs, or waiting for the next AIM about god knows what. At the same time, why bother with anything else? Here, you have friends. Positive attention. Negative drama doesn't really have any impact. People here are also kinda weird and needy. The real world requires a bit more effort and you might even experience some social anxiety. Maybe you hang out and play Pokemon all weekend, though - I really wouldn't know what you do. I just kinda get the sense you don't get out much. But I think you should try and grow a thicker skin and a more critical eye. Not just for your own sake, but so you don't go crazy and kill anything. Real love takes time and honesty - calling anything else love is just a misguided flight of fancy. Oh, it's a lot of fun to go through the ups and downs of being young and dumb.. but just don't buy any guns or anything. GMUN's Alt Accounts '''Total - 138 {|border="2" align="left" cellpadding="4" cellspacing="0" style="margin: 1em 1em 1em 0; border: 1px #aaa solid; border-collapse: collapse; font-size: 95%;" |+ Active - 116 |- |TheMissingShoe |alt0165 |00GuyOnTheRight |MyWorldIsCircle |AltOnTheRight |MyWorldIsCeles |- |_CelesChere_ |spanksie |NameUserMyGuess |MyWorldIsAlt0165 |MyWorldIsKefka |ff6ultraman |- |LockeCole0165 |MyWorldlsSHINE |MyWorldlsLocke |ZeroSuitSMAUS |Dysprosium_ |UltraMana |- |MyWorldlsShadow |_Lanthanum_ |qwertysoup |GMUNsBirthday |_Metapod_ |KirbyMaster007 |- |GreenCucco* |MrGiovannini |GMUNsGirlClone |Prinplup |Grotle |Megapoot |- |Gligarman |Gligirl |Gabite |ShinyGligar |GuessMyNudeName |__Nitrogen |- |Gmunniness |GuesMyFurryName |Computer_Player |SuperWario64 |SuprGoombario64 |Dangeresque0165 |- |PikaUserName |GuessMyAltName |GuessMyUserNess** |PikaMyUserName** |ColonelTurkey |SuperGmuny64 |- |Guesstopher |MrNamerial |SuperSNOlC |PikaPikaNurse |VillainousGMUN |HeroicGMUN |- |GMUNxPikaness |SirViIe |SuperMetroid64 |MyWorldIsSTAR |D_R_G |MyWorldlsPika |- | -G_M_U_N- |GuessMySexyName |X_Gmun_X |GMaNly |TeamElectabuzz |Hi-Im-Daisy |- |FinalFantasy-VI |Final-Fantasy-6 |FinalFantasy-6 |Celes-X-Terra |TheGmunsters |Shuppet |- |Super-Nintendo |GameBoy-Pocket |Gameboy-Color |Midgar-Zolom |Celes-Chere |Metroid-Fusion |- |X-Nauts |Zero-Suit-Samus |Rawk-Hawk |Dooplissss |hugo97 |NintyFAQs |- |Giga-Bowser |Primeape |SA2Battle |Lizalfos gf |Sanity-Claus |BelIawesome |- |Para-Troopa |TildeStarTilde |CelesMyUserName |G-hunny | -GMUN- |Ponyta |- |Toxicroak |Glameow |Smoochum |Cradily |Flaaffy |Phione |- |Azurill |Wizzrobe |M-09 |GMUNsBirthday2 |GuessMyPornName |GuessMyWiiName |- |goku999999 gf |RareCandy |Corneria |February29th |MaleB8er |QuarterPounder |- |F-ZeroGX |WiiWare | | | | |-) {|border="2" align="left" cellpadding="4" cellspacing="0" style="margin: 1em 1em 1em 0; border: 1px #aaa solid; border-collapse: collapse; font-size: 95%;" |+ Read-Only - 16 |- |UserNameDylan |GMUNJoyDivision |- |altimatechaos |MyWorldIsLocke |- |AllYourSmurf |_Nitrogen |- |Geemun |SuperGMUN64 |- |Nintendo-64 |Nintendyl |- |GuessMyScrnName |Board-Eight-2 |- |Zelos-Wilder |Graveler |- |Quagsire |GuessYeUserName |-) {|border="2" align="left" cellpadding="4" cellspacing="0" style="margin: 1em 1em 1em 0; border: 1px #aaa solid; border-collapse: collapse; font-size: 95%;" |+ Banned - 6 |- |Pleinorn |HiImDaisy |- |GeMUN |ThyDungeonwoman |-) |SuperSNOIC |__Smorf__ |-) Category:Users Category:Alt Whore Category:Stickamers